BTS
BTS '''(Beyond the Scene)' '(방탄소년단 /'' Bangtan Sonyeondan'') es un grupo surcoreano creado en 2013 por BigHit Entertainment formado por siete miembros, todos de nacionalidad coreana quienes desempeñan diversos roles en el grupo. El grupo esta a cargo del CEO Bang Shihyuk, quien además ayuda en la composición y letra de canciones,. Además de incluir a otros miembros del staff interno en las actividades productivas del grupo, tales como Supreme Boi, PDOGG, Slow Rabbit entre otros. Predebut BTS en un inicio pretendía debutar como un grupo de hip hop con otrs miembros,siendo Rap Monster fue el único que se mantuvo en el proyecto y todos los demás abandonaron big hit o pasaron a tener influencias distintas, como Supreme Boi quien paso a ser parte del Staff de producción en cuanto a su música para el grupo. '''Miembros antiguos (2010): * Jung Hunchul * Rap Monster * Beenzino * Suwoong * Atom * Jin Hyosang * IRON * Kidoh * Supreme Boi * i11even Rap Monster, J-Hope y Suga son los miembros mas antiguos de BTS, aunque Rap Monster es el que lleva en el proyecto más tiempo, debido a esto es porque BigHit le otorga el puesto de lider de los 7 miembros. Durante su epoca de predebut, lanzaron canciones ya sea entre ellos o con los antiguos miembros. Ya acercandose a 2013 lanzaron canciones en sub-divisiones, las cuales se verían en su concierto BTS BEGINS. Debut BTS debuta en 2013 con el single 2COOL4SKOOL, el cual promocionaron en programas de musica bajo un concepto gangsta y hip hop, el concepto principal de BTS. Además, durante su epoca de debut, realizaron un programa de televisión llamado Rookie King, el cual presento a cada uno de los miembros y sus carismas mediante el canal SBS MTV de corea del sur. Convivencia: BTS desde su predebut, han tenido que vivir juntos en departamento, sin embargo estos han ido cambiando con el tiempo 2013-2015 El antiguo lugar donde vivían los miembros, presentaba a una sola habitación donde vivían todos, además de utilizar un espacio pequeño para guardar pertenencias, más aún cuando algunos miembros son descuidados con sus objetos. 2015-Actualidad BTS realizó una mudanza en 2015 (momento reflejado con su canción Move), donde comenzaron a compartir habitaciones como compañeros: * Rap Monster y Jungkook * J-Hope, Jimin y V * Jin y Suga La mudanza trajo consigo una nueva experiencia para el grupo, ya que si bien ahora se dividen en habitaciones, estos tambien suelen usar las habitaciones de otros miembros libremente, compartiendo y demostrando confianza entre ellos. Desplazamiento de las Oficinas de BigHit: Big Hit Entertainment realizó una mudanza de todo su equipo y oficinas de producción, mudandose a Gangnam, una de las ciudades más costosas de Corea, junto con la mudanza se pueden destacar nuevos implementos para los miembros, sobretodo la Rap Line, quienes son además compositores y productores, y tienen nombres para sus habitaciones de producción: Mon Studio, Genius Lab '''y '''Hope World. Logo El logo oficial de BTS tiene dos versiones: * 2012-2017: este logo es una chaqueta a prueba de balas con el logo de BTS en medio, este representa el concepto que tiene su nombre en coreano "Chicos a prueba de Balas". * 2017- Actualidad: el 5 de Julio de 2017 por primera vez BTS cambió su identidad comercial, esto implica la tipografía del logo y el mismo logo, pasando a ser una puerta abriendose, este nuevo logo introduce a "Beyond The Scene" el nuevo nombre extrangero del grupo, sin dejar de ser 방탄소년단 en corea. Este logo refleja el concepto principal detras de BTS, la junventud y como esta crece y madura mentalmente. Este logo reemplazó al anterior en todos los productos discográficos y redes sociales del grupo. Trailer Anuncio thumb|center|300px Miembros Discografía Discografía Coreana Singles Mini-Albumes Mini-Album Repackage Albumes Completos Álbumes Extedidos Discografía Japonesa Singles Albumes Singles Promocionados Debut: No More Dream y We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 (2013) BTS inicia su carrera como idols coreanos luego de lanzar su MV debut "No More Dream" en 2013, promocionando asi su primer single 2 COOL 4 SKOOL e introduciendo el concepto inicial del grupo, bajo música hip-hop gangsta donde se expresan tematicas como las oportunidades, sueños, injusticias sociales, y el concepto original detras del grupo, quienes se introducian en programas de variedades bajo el concepto de ser capaz de resistir las dificultades y represiones, las "Balas" que atacan a BTS. No More Dream (11 de Junio de 2013) thumb|center|335 px We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 (16 de Julio de 2013) thumb|center|335 px Comeback: N.O (2013) Luego de las promociones de 2 COOL 4 SKOOL en corea, BTS decide lanzar si siguiente material discográfico, "O,RUL82?" con el cual promocionarían "N.O" (No Ofense) con la cual expresan la represión y la censura a los grupos minoritarios y controlados, llamando a la reveldia y a luchar por lo que cada persona merece. N.O (10 de Septiembre de 2013) thumb|center|335px Comeback: Boy In Luv y Just One Day (2014) BTS, luego de pasar el 2013 con su debut y primer mini álbum, a principios de 2014 la última entrega de la "School Trilogy", con el mini álbum "SKOOL LUV AFFAIR", y sus canciones promocionadas, "Boy In Luv " y "Just One Day " la primera siendo una canción principalmente enfocada a un romance de escuela, donde se muestra un concepto de BTS rudo al conquistar a la persona deseada. Por otro lado "Just One Day" representa el lado opuesto, una canción relajada con un concepto de romance y la propuesta de tener una cita solo un dia. Boy In Luv (11 de Febrero de 2014) thumb|center|335 px Just One Day (6 de Abril de 2014) thumb|center|335 px Comeback: Danger y War of Hormone (2014) Ya luego de finalizar la "Trología de la Escuela" con el anterior comeback, BTS decide dar el siguiente paso en su discografía, presentando el primer álbum completo del grupo "DARK & WILD", bajo un concepto melancolico, rudo, y agresivo ante la ruptura de una relación, es como BTS promociona su canción titulo "Danger ". Más adelante, anunciarían su siguiente MV con "War Of Hormone " bajo una propuesta alocada en donde BTS explota bajo el descontrol de sus impulsos al intentar conquistar a una chica. Danger (19 de Agosto de 2014) thumb|center|335 px War Of Hormone (21 de Octubre de 2014) thumb|center|335 px Comeback: I NEED U y DOPE (2015) Luego de finalizar con "DARK &WILD" la anterior propuesta y concepto de BTS. El grupo decide iniciar una nueva saga de entregas discográficas, "The Most Beautiful Moment In Life Pt.1" es el siguiente mini álbum de BTS que presenta un concepto nuevo para el grupo. En esta nueva propuesta se puede ver a los miembros desarrollar un perfil más enfocado a la actuación en el MV de "I NEED U " canción titulo del álbum con el que marcan el inicio de un concepto melancolico y desesperado, el sufrimiento de la juventud por el amor que una vez fue felicidad. Sin embargo, el grupo volvería más adelante con "DOPE " canción que refleja la confianza de BTS en su trabajo y como estos prefieren ensforzarse en lo que hacen mientras otros se divierten, además de presentar una fuerte critica social, llamando a conceptos coreanos como "La generacion rendida en los 3/5" (Given up on 3/5 Genenration) con la que expresan como las nuevas generaciones son abusadas por los mas adultos. I NEED U (29 de Abril de 2015) thumb|center|335 px DOPE (23 de junio de 2015) thumb|center|335 px Comeback Japonés: FOR YOU (2015) Por primera vez en la carrera de BTS, luego de debutar el 4 de Junio de 2014 en Japón con su single "No More Dream", el grupo lanzaría su primer MV de una canción orignal japonesa, esta vez con "FOR YOU", canción titulo de su single de mismo nombre. La canción presenta un concepto de nunca rendirse a los objetivos planeados y luchar por ellos, más aun cuando tienes el apoyo de otras personas en ti. FOR YOU (4 de Junio de 2015) thumb|center|335 px Comeback: RUN (2015) Luego del inicio de la saga "The Most Beautiful Moment In Life" y de su comaback Japonés, BTS terminó el año presentando su siguiente paso en la saga con la parte dos, un nuevo mini álbum con una nueva canción titulo, "RUN " presenta la felicidad y el disfrutar la vida y la juventud, el correr y despreocuparse de todo, sin embargo con un trasfondo triste, donde todo tiene su otra cara, continuando y conectando con la temática de I NEED U. RUN (29 de Noviembre de 2015) thumb|center|335 px Comeback: EPILOGUE: Young Forever, FIRE y Save ME (2016) La siguiente trilogía de BTS estaba llegando a su fin, los conceptos e historias presentadas debian unirse y se logró con "The Most Beautiful Moment In life: Young Forever" el primer álbum extendido de BTS que contaba con canciones de los anteriores mini álbum. Sin embargo, esta nueva entrega presentó nuevas canciones como "EPILOGUE: Young Forever " la primera canción en tener un MV del nuevo álbum y presentando un concepto de libertad y madurez, tambien da una sensación melaconlica. "FIRE ", donde el concepto es llevar la juventud al máximo, celebrar y prenderle fuego a todo, la vida es una y hay que vivirla y, además, antes de terminar la saga, presentarían "Save ME ", canción donde se presenta un concepto de deseperación y temática melancolica. EPILOGUE: Young Forever (19 de Abril de 2016) thumb|center|335 px FIRE (1 de Mayo de 2016) thumb|center|335 px Save ME (15 de Mayo de 2016) thumb|center|335 px Comeback: Blood Sweat & Tears (2016) Luego de que la trilogía "The Most Beautiful Moment In life" terminara con Young Forever. BTS comenzó a promocionar su siguiente contenido a finales de 2016, presentando su más grande proyecto hasta ahora: "WINGS" el segundo álbum completo del grupo seria el más significativo de BTS ya que presentaria por primera vez una canción solo para cada miembro, cada una fue promocionada con una "Short Film" en la que se pueden ver conexiones con la saga anterior, DARK & WILD y más referencias, todas conectadas con el concepto nuevo de BTS: la madurez, el alzar sus alas y volar hacia un mundo desconocio para el grupo, donde ya la juventud permanece pero pasa a ser segundo plano. Es asi como "Blood Sweat & Tears" es promocionada, bajo un concepto de tentación, donde la inocencia es perdida y el grupo debe enfrentar nuevos peligros y confusiones. Blood Sweat & Tears (9 de Octubre de 2016) thumb|center|335 px Comeback: Spring Day y Not Today (2017) BTS, luego del exito masivo que significó "WINGS" para la industria de la música coreana, presentó el paso final hacia "la historia que no se pudo relatar" del álbum anterior: "YOU NEVER WALK ALONE" es el segundo álbum extendido de BTS donde el concepto se relfeja en las canciones titulo "Spring Day " donde el concepto es la perdida de un ser querido, y el deseo de vovler a encontrarle, tambien haciendo conexiones con sagas anteriores del grupo y con referencias nuevas como el "Accidente del Ferry de Seúl", expresando aun mas emotividad en la canción. Por otro lado "Not Today " hace reflejo de conceptos anteriores del grupo como DOPE, donde BTS intenta resistir ante las decisiones de otros por sobre ellos, y su mensaje de "No Moriremos Hoy", mensaje que invita a personas a seguir al grupo y combatir junto a ellos. Spring Day (12 de Febrero de 2017) thumb|center|335 px Not Today (19 de Febrero de 2017) thumb|center|335 px Comeback: HER (2017) BTS ha presentado sus historias personales con el concepto de WINGS y sus historias complementarias en YOU NEVER WALK ALONE. Sin embargo el grupo desde finales de Julio comenzó a promocionar su siguiente material con Teasers, Imagenes, y un articulo en su instagram y twitter llamado "The Notes" (Las notas), todo con la temática de "LOVE YOURSELF", su nuevo concepto y temática, muy entralazada con las historias de The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, además de establecer conexiones con elementos literários, como la flor fictícia "SMERALDO" y su significado en el nuevo concepto del grupo. Más adelante sería revelado el titulo del nuevo album de BTS: HER. Contenido Adicional del grupo Canciones Las siguientes canciones son originales y versiones de BTS utilizado pistas de otros artistas. Pre-debut * WE ARE B.P.B. (Bulletproof Boys) de Rap Monster, Jung Hu Chul (IRON) y Supreme Boi. * "SEVENTEEN" de Rap Monster. * "간지 플레이어" (Swag Player) de Rap Monster. * "Dreamin" de Rap Monster * "Suicide" de Rap Monster * "Diss" de Suga. * "Swagger" de Suga. * "닥투" de Rap Monster (Original: Kayne West "Power"). * "Trouble" de Rap Monster y Jin * "Illest Bitch" de Rap Monster * "팔도강산" (Satoori Rap) de Rap Monster, Suga y J-Hope, versión HIT IT AUDITION. * "Let's Introduce BANGTAN ROOM" de Rap Monster. * "All I Do Is Win" de Suga (Original: DJ Khaled "All i do is win"). * "학교의 눈물" (School of Tears) de Rap Monster, Suga y Jin (Original: kendrick lamar "swimming pools"). * "Waterfalls" de Rap Monster y Jungkook * "Like A Star" de Rap Monster y Jungkook (Original: Like A Star de J.Cole). * "비싼여자" (Expensive Girl) de Rap Monster (Original: Pharrell "Take It Off"). * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-QX-YCrBMYw Rap Monster Freestyle] de Rap Monster. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wwPUDu6YFTs Rap Monster Freestyle 2] de Rap Monster. * "어른아이" (Adult Child) de Rap Monster, Suga y Jin (Original: Common "Celebrate") * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9iHbVwjOR8 Rap Monster Freestyle 3] de Rap Monster * Rap Monster Freestyle 4 'de Rap Monster * "'Dream Money" '''de Suga (Original: T.i - trap back jumpin) ''Debut'' * "'''Born Singer" de BTS (Original: J.Cole - Born Sinner) * "졸업" (Graduation) de Jungkook, Jimin y J-Hope (Original: Snoop Dogg & Wiz Khalifa - "Young, Wild and Free" ft. Bruno Mars). * You're My de Jungkook, Jin, Jimin y V * "흔한 연습생의 크리스마스" (A Typical Trainee's Christmas') de BTS. * BTS dance Break practice song 'de Rap Monster y Suga. * "'Beautiful" de J-Hope, V, Jimin, Jungkook " (Original: Mariah Carey "Beautiful" (Feat.Miguel)). * "싸이하누월" (It Doesn't Matter) de Suga. * "흔한 아이돌의 크리스마스" (A Typical Idol's Christmas) de BTS (Original: Justin Bieber "Only Thing I Ever Get For Christmas"). * "95 Graduation (졸업송 Pt.2)" de V y Jimin (Original: :Lupe Fiasco "Old School Love" ft. Ed Sheeran). * "Unpack your bags (SOULSCAPE X RAPMONSTER)" de Rap Monster (Original: DJ Soulscape "Unpack your bags"). * "창민의 가요광장' 로고송" '('Canción Logo de Changmin's Music Plaza) ** R&B ver. por BTS ** R&B ver2 por Jin ** Hip Hop ver. por Rap Monster, Suga, J-Hope, Jungkook y Jin * "So 4 More" de BTS (Original: Pro Era "Like Water"). * "Christmas Day" de Jimin y Jungkook (Original: Justin Bieber "Mistletoe"). * "RM " de Rap Monster, primer Mixtape de un miembro del grupo. *# Versón corta *#* "목소리" '''(Voice) *#* "Do You" (Original: Major Lazer "Aerosol Can"). *#* "각성'" ('Awakening) ' '(Original: K.R.I.T. "The Alarm"). *#* "Monster" (Original: J. Cole "Grown Simba"). *#* "버려'" ('Throw Away) (Original: Chase & Status "Hypest Hype"). *#* "농담'" ('Joke) (Original: Run The Jewels "Oh My Darling"). *#* "God Rap" (Original: J. Cole "God's Gift"). *#* "Rush" ('''Feat. Krizz Kaliko). *#* "Life" (Original: J. Dilla "Life"). *#* "표류" (Adrift) (Original: Drake "Lust 4 Life"). *#* "I Believe". *# Versón Completa *#* "Monterlude" de Rap Monster (Original: 방탄소년단 (BTS) "Interlude"). *#* "RM Cypher Ruff". *#* "Something" (Original: Drake "Something"). *#* "Too Much" (Original: Drake "Too Much"). *#* "Where U At". *#* "Favorite Girl" (Original: Marques Houston "Favorite Girl"). *#* "Rap Monster". * "안아줘"' '(Hug Me) de J-Hope y V (Original: 정준일 - 안아줘). * "We are bulletproof pt.1" (4 BEGINS ruff ver.) de BTS. * "Converse High" (Rap Monster explicit ver.) de Rap Monster. * "1 VERSE" de J-Hope (Original: The Game & Skrillex “El Chapo”). * "알아요" (I Know) de Rap Monster y Jungkook. * "Young Forever" (Unplugged ver.) de BTS. * "Agust D " de Suga, segundo mixtape de un miembro del grupo. ** "Intro ; Dt sugA" (Feat. DJ Friz). ** "Agust D". ** "give it to me". ** "skit". ** "치리사일사팔" (724148). (Original: 방탄소년단 (BTS) "Rain") ** "140503 새벽에" (140503 at dawn). ** "마지막" (The Last). ** Tony Montana (Feat. Yankie). ** "Interlude ; Dream, Reality". ** "so far away" (Feat. 수란 (SURAN)). * "Awake" (Christmas ver.) de Jin. * "Always" de Rap Monster. * "Change" (ft. Wale) de Rap Monster * "4 O'CLOCK" de Rap Monster y V * "So Far Away" 'De Suga junto a Jin y Jungkook * "'Come Back Home" de BTS (Original: Seo Taiji and Boys (서태지와 아이들) "Come Back Home") Programas de Televisión BTS ha realizado los siguientes programas de televisión * Rookie King (2013), donde se presentaba a los miembros y se daba a conocer como era cada uno de ellos en su camino como rookies. * American Hustle Life (2014), los miembros viajan a Los Angeles para conocer más acerca del Hip Hop y formar su caracter como futuros profesionales. Transmiciones en vivo (VLIVE) * Eat Jin: Serie de transmiciones en vivo del miembro Jin, donde habla de ciertos temas con las fans mientras come, suele estar solo o acompañado de otros miembros, y es uno de los rincones mas famosos entre las fans y los miembros, junto con Hope On The Street. * Hwagae Market: Serie de transmisiones en vivo de Suga y J-Hope (Tambien llamado SOPE), donde exponia una tema en concreto, mientras hacia algo especial. Este rincon dejo de estar activo durante un tiempo, sin embargo, hicieron un VLive de disculpas y la reapertura del rincon, sin embargo terminó por cancelarse hasta la transmición de 4 millones de suscripores, donde lo mezclaron con Hope On The Street, llamandolo "SOPE On The Street". * Hope on the Street: Serie de transmisiones en vivo de J-Hope, donde enseña coreografías o pasos de baile mientras comparte con las Armys ** '''''Sope on the Street: Rincon mezclado entre Hwagae Market y Hope on the Street realizado en un Vlive para celebrar los 4 millones de suscriptores. * What are de 95z doing Now?/Mandakko (que hacen los del 95?): rincon de transmiciones realizadas por V y Jimin, quienes compartian con las fans y explicaban sobre el dialecto (satoori) de Gyongsando (Daegu en el caso de V, Busan en el caso de Jimin). ** En la transmición de 4 millones de suscriptores, incluyeron a J-Hope, quien vivio en Gwanju (Jeollado), y conoce el dialecto de esa zona en vez del de Gyongsando (Donde viven Jimin, V, Jungkook y Suga). * 5 Minute English: Rincon de Rap Monster donde le explica palabras o conceptos de ingles a Jungkook. * Bon Voyage, los miembros hacen un viaje fuera de corea, usualmente transmitivo a través de la aplicacion V, donde los miembros suelen presentar problemas, o desafios, asi como tambien juegos, o aveces solo un viaje de realajción. BTS FESTA FESTA es un evento realizado por BTS para celebrar el aniversario el grupo, programando una serie de actividades con anticipación entre los que hay programas de radio, canciones, presentaciones en vivo etc. Cada miembro en una nueva festa hace una colaboración con otros para presentar en el evento final, donde se realiza un mini-concierto con fans que incluye contenido especial e incluso detras de escenas. Conciertos Los conciertos de BTS han sido hechos tanto en corea como tambien Tours por distintos paises, además de presentar versiones distintas de los mismos, ejemplo de esto son las listas de canciones de algunos conciertos, ya que pueden variar en otros paises. Corea 2014 * BTS 1st World Tour: BTS Live Trilogy: Episode II The Red Bullet 2015 * BTS 2nd World Tour BTS Live Trilogy: Episode II The Red Bullet * BTS 1st Concert BTS Live Trilogy: Episode 1 BTS Begins * BTS Live The Most Beautiful Moment In Life On Stage 2016 * BTS Live The Most Beautiful Moment In Life On Stage: Epilogue 2017 * BTS Live Trilogy Episode III The Wings Tour * BTS Live Trilogy Episode III The Wings Tour: THE FINAL Japón 2015 * BTS 1st Japan Tour Wake Up: Open Your Eyes Premios Redes Sociales * Sitio Web Oficial * Sitio Japones Oficial * Cafe Daum Oficial * me2day Oficial * Facebook Oficial * Twitter Oficial * Twitter Personal * Instagram Oficial * Youtube Oficial * Youtube Japones Oficial * Canal de V Live Oficial * Canal+ de V Live Official Curiosidades * Con la mudanza de las oficinas de Big Hit, no se sabe si productores externos como PDOOG, Slow Rabbit o Supreme Boi tienen nuevos implementos como los miembros de la Rap Line. * Asi como la Rap Line tiene nombres para sus habitaciones de producción, Jungkook tiene un nombre para su closet: 'Golden Closet '(referencia a su apodo de"Golden Maknae") * Se desconoce el porque el primer concierto de BTS fue el episodio III de la saga LIVE TRILOGY. * Los miembros han explicado diversas veces el como todos participan el proceso de escritura de letras y producción de canciones, sin embargo muchas versiones y guías que los miembros realizan son rechazadas, ya que no encajan con el concepto del álbum o falta pulir elementos. ** Bajo esta situación, los miembros de la Rap Line son quienes tienen mayor impacto en el proceso de producción de canciones, siendo el miembro más influyente Rap Monster, quien ha participado en la composición, letra, guía, producción de una grán cantidad de canciones, siguiendole Suga, quien se destaca por tener un estilo contrario al de Rap Monster al producir, y ser reconocido por sus canciones, por último J-Hope, quien se caracteriza por ser perfeccionista en la producción de canciones, aunque hasta ahora no se le ha acreditado ninguna produccion fuera de Miss Right. ** Por otro lado, la Vocal Line es quienes menos participan, sin embargo, dentro de este grupo, Jungkook, V y Jin son quienes destacan por participación, Jungkook participando en canciones como Love Is Not Over y RUN, V en canciones como 4 OCLOCK y Hold Me Tight, Jin en letras de Outro: Prupose, sin embargo Jimin es quien menos participación ha tenido, limitandose a su solo, Lie, y Fun Boys, canción que lleva participación de todos los miembros menos Jungkook. * Los miembros el 12 de Octubre de 2017 realizó tuvo el primer programa de la cadena Mnet dedicado a ellos llamado "BTS COUNTDOWN", basado en el formato del programa M COUNTDOWN, en el cual se presentaron canciones del grupo, sketch de los miembros y conversaciones con los mismos. ** Los miembros tuvieron un periodo de grabación aproximado de 24 horas del programa, en el que no tuvieron un descanzo apropiado y afectó a sus eventos siguientes. Big Hit envió un comunicado en el que explicaban que los miembros descanzarian durante el Chuseok. Navegación Categoría:BTS